Vampire Diaries: 162 Candles
"162 Candles" is the eighth episode of season one of the supernatural teen-drama series The Vampire Diaries. It was directed by Rick Bota and written by Barbie Kligman and Gabrielle G. Stanton. The episode aired on the CW Network on Thursday, November 5th, 2009. In this episode, an old vampire friend of Stefan's named Lexi Branson comes to Mystic Falls to help him celebrate his 162nd birthday. Elena Gilbert notices how different her brother has been acting ever since Damon Salvatore used his powers to wipe Jeremy's mind. Bonnie Bennett continues to explore her Wiccan heritage. Damon manipulates Sheriff Forbes and her crew into attacking a different vampire so as to keep them off of his trail. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of the Vampire Diaries: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Production code number: 2J5007. * This is the first episode of The Vampire Diaries directed by Rick Bota. * This is the second episode of The Vampire Diaries written by Barbie Kligman. * This is the first episode of The Vampire Diaries written by Gabrielle G. Stanton. * Vicki Donovan and Tyler Lockwood do not appear in this episode. * Actor Joshua Haire is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * First and only appearance of Lexi Branson; destroyed in this episode. * This is the fourth appearance of Sheriff Liz Forbes. * This is the first appearance of Emily Bennett, who appears in flashback only. She appears next in "History Repeating". * This is the third appearance of Sheila Bennett. * This is the second and final appearance of Birdy Mae. She appeared last in "Lost Girls". * Actor John Gilbert, who plays the man that Damon Salvatore kills, is also the stunt double for Paul Wesley. Allusions * The title of this episode, in addition to being a reference to Stefan Salvatore's age is a nod to the 1984 John Hughes comedy film 16 Candles. * Lexi Branson and Stefan Salvatore make reference to seeing Bon Jovi in concert at The Garden. Bon Jovi is a 1980s-era hard rock band led by frontman Jon Bon Jovi. The Garden is a reference to Madison Square Garden in Manhattan. The characters refer to the song "Wanted, Dead or Alive", which was featured on the Bon Jovi album Slippery When Wet. * Jenna Sommers jokingly compares Jeremy Gilbert to a Replicant. A Replicant is an android desgined to look like a human as to be barely indistinguishible from regular people. They are the central plot device used in the 1982 Ridley Scott science fiction film Blade Runner starring Harrison Ford. The primary Replicant of note in the film is Roy Batty, played by True Blood actor Rutger Hauer. Quotes * Lexi Branson: I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted Dead or Alive"! It's our theme song! It'll be a blast. * Stefan Salvatore: Hey, do you think that he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend, huh? * Lexi Branson: We can make him remember us. .... * Jeremy Gilbert: Wanna keep it down over there? * Jenna Sommers: Why, what are you doing? * Jeremy Gilbert: Homework. * Elena Gilbert: Since when do you do homework? * Jeremy Gilbert: I gotta finish this. I'm way behind, and I have a quiz tomorrow, so... * Elena Gilbert: What do you think... alien? * Jenna Sommers: Some sort of replicant. * Jeremy Gilbert: He can hear you. .... * Damon Salvatore: Why are you so mean to me? * Lexi Branson: Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person. * Damon Salvatore: Because I'm a vampire. * Lexi Branson: But you're only the bad parts. * Damon Salvatore: Teach me to be good. .... * Damon Salvatore: Stefan smiles. Alert the media. * Elena Gilbert: You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately. * Damon Salvatore: Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan. Persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother. Does it get tiring being so righteous? * Elena Gilbert: It flares up in the presence of psychopaths. * Damon Salvatore: Ouch. Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2009/Episodes